crashbandicoot3warpedfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets
NTSC-U/PAL Cheats Spyro the Dragon demo: At the Start Menu, press the following sequence: Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right Square. NTSC-J Cheats Bonus Video (submitted by Hacc): Hold Down + Triangle + L1 + R2 when the PlayStation logo appears. Secrets/Glitches Hidden level 31 "Hot Coco": In level 14, there is an Alien Crossing sign at the left side of the road. Knock it out to be warped to this secret level. If you don't know where it is, drive slowly and look carefully. Hidden level 32 "Eggipus Rex": In level 11, take the yellow Gem path (you need the yellow Gem first, located on the secret Time Chamber, in level 27). Then, when the triceratops comes chasing you, you'll notice some pterodactyls. Let yourself be captured by the second pterodactyl, and it'll leave you off in this secret level. 105% Completion: Collect 30 Gold Relics (which means all, including the ones in the hidden levels) and go to Coco in the Time Twister. A secret clear gem will appear, and some fireworks will be on. You will then have 105%. All Platinum Relics do nothing. 2 T-Rexes: In level 11, crack the T-Rex egg open and take the hatchling to some weeds that are before the Checkpoint. Get off of the T-Rex in that spot, but make sure the Checkpoint is NOT visible on-screen. Walk a few steps forwards to see another T-Rex near the Checkpoint, then walk into the T-Rex you've left behind, making sure the camera is showing the second T-Rex up ahead. Get onto your T-Rex and take him to the other one. You will now have 2 of them. If you make a T-Rex leap onto the other one, they'll merge together and run off. This happens because when you get off the T-Rex, the game assumes you've lost him, and will generate a second one in the Checkpoint, to "pretend" that the T-Rex you've lost simply ran away to the Checkpoint. T-Rex in Triceratops Chase (by Crashnconker): In level 11, take the T-Rex up to the spot where he usually drops you off. When he does so, mount him again, but don't move him. Instead, press the Circle button, followed immediately by the R1 button. If you've done it correctly, you should be able to take the T-Rex to the end of the level. You'll experience some slowdowns in the process, but that is completely normal and is nothing to worry about. Demo Funnies (by Keiji Dragon): Boot up the game and stay in the title screen. If you wait here, a gameplay demo will pop up sooner or later, as usual. Now, what you want is the demo from Bye Bye Blimps. Just before that demo pops up, keep holding Triangle. After that, you should be able to control Coco in the demo, and it will never end! Furthermore, a few unusual things happen if you finish the level: - You will be sent to the 4th Warp Room (N. Gin), but you will also be locked from the inside, and you can't get out, no matter what you do. - All levels from that Warp Room are playable. - Even if you get all the Crystals in the hub you're stuck in, the boss button doesn't appear. This happens because you only have 5 Crystals, so the game thinks you've just finished the first 5 levels, therefore locking all the level buttons except for Tiny Tiger's, who is the first boss in the game. - When entering/exiting a level, you don't get the funky screen distortion you usually would. Instead, the screen just rapidly fades into blank, like when a gameplay demo begins. - Crash has all of the super powers in his possession (even the Bazooka and the Crash Dash, which you only get after defeating N. Gin). - Crash has no Crystals or Gems, except for those you collect. - The time vortex cutscenes are those of Warp Room 1. - You can't turn the vibration on (the game still thinks a demo is ongoing). New Game With All Super Powers: Repeat the previous cheat's procedure. Once you're in control of Coco in Bye Bye Blimps, pause the game and exit the level. You will appear at the centre of the Time Twister, like in the beginning of the game. The only difference is that you'll have all Super Powers in your possession. Extra Jewelry (submitted by Angel of Death, Ntropydude and crashbandicoot2000): Much like in Crash 2, it's possible to get more Crystals and Gems than you're supposed to. It isn't clear if this is a glitch or an intended feature, but given its odd and potentially disruptive behaviour, it's probably a glitch. You might have noticed that if you jump on several enemies in a row, you get bonus fruit. The more enemies you jump on, the more fruit you get, until you start receiving extra lives. By doing an incredibly long combo, you will actually receive extra Crystals, Gems or Relics (the type of jewel you receive appears to be random). There are never enough enemies in the same level (let alone next to each others) to do this in the game, but it is possible if you use an Arrow Box. By jumping on an Arrow Box for about 5 minutes, and then jumping off right into an enemy, you should hear an odd clicking sound. Press Triangle and you'll see that you have received an extra jewel to make up for your waste of time. Be careful when doing this, because receiving more Relics than you're intended to will permanently lock you out of levels 26 to 30 in the save slot you're using. If you do receive an extra Relic, simply restart your game without saving first and you'll be fine.